Search engines today do a great job at identifying what a user is looking for and providing that information. Search is highly optimized for information gain and task completion. This makes the user experience monotonous and boring. Search continues to expand and users are spending more and more time using search as it is viewed to be an entry point to the web. Currently, search engines are not taking advantage of this opportunity and do not offer opportunities for users to engage and have fun in the context of the user query while searching for information.